Happy Birthday Mistress
by Kat Winn
Summary: Just a little something for my Fluffy Pink Boy Friend OwO have fun reading oh and theres a M rated scene at the end after the warning read on if your a perv, over 15, curious or Sen bai


**Kat: heh heh~**

**Elsword: *jealous emo corner* qq**

**Kat: *sighs* ...WHO THE HELL IS FULLY HARD PANDA!?**

**Rena: again with that**

**Kat: HECK YES YOU KNOW IM CURIOUS!**

**Raven: we know**

**Eve: *gives Kat hard panda toy***

**Kat: *eye twitch***

**Chung: lol**

**Kat: GAH!**

**Chung: shi-**

**Aisha: B DAY FIC FOR KAT'S FLUFFY PINK BOYFRIEND! :D**

* * *

I yawned loudly hugging my pillow that was named after a certain someone. "Sen..." I hugged the pillow tighter. I was having such a great dream until a brown exceed interrupted.

"Kat are you dreaming about Sen again?" She shook me but I ignored her and continued my dream.

* * *

We stood there under the tree and watched shooting stars as they sped across the night sky. I was wearing Sen's favourite hoodie, short jeans, black sneakers and one white fingerless glove on my right hand as Sen was wearing a grey t shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers with graffiti on it. I rested my head on Sen's shoulder admiring the view above us. Sen rested his head on mine as an arm was around my neck and down my shoulder. Suddenly fireworks bursted after the shooting stars, random colours exploding in the night sky here and there. I hugged Sen's arm tightly as I was falling into a kat nap. As I was asleep, Sen lifted my chin and leaned in. Our lips were centimetres a part. His lips were so close. Ki-

* * *

"Wake uppp!" I jolted up breathing heavily.

"What's wrong!? What happened!? Where are we!?" I looked side to side and saw Fiona flapping her beautiful wings so she wouldn't fall.

"One, nothing, two, nothing, three, your in your room and four, remember today?" My eyes widened as the exceed reminded me the important event occurring today.

"Holy smokes!" I jumped out to get everything read to go out.

* * *

10 minutes later :D~

* * *

I stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a white t shirt, blue jeans, the white fingerless glove on my right hand and my black sneakers. "Ok let's get this thing going," a gave Fiona a thumbs up as she opened the door for me. I walked out with Fiona trailing behind and flew to Sen's house with Fiona carrying me. (You know like Natsu and Happy?)

I knocked on his door and saw a handsome young man wearing a black t shirt, the same jeans and a watch. I blushed slightly seeing him and he did the same. "L- lets go." I saw Sen's dads car at the front and walked to it. He unlocked it and sat in the drivers seat as I sat next to him. Fiona sat in the back and everyone put on their seat belts.

"Where are we going Kit Kat?" Sen asked me with a cute voice.

"T-To Elrios Academy..." (Not saying my real school) I smiled weakly. We drove there and it took a few minutes. Today was the spring fete (used to be called Big Day Out) rides were spread throughout the back field. Stalls were selling merchandise and lollies. In the New (not so new) Hall were where the painting and drawing competition was held. A rocket was on the right side of the field in front of the basket ball court where there's a movie played and the chairs move. There was a thing and there's chairs at the end of ropes and spin. A ride that has cups and spin around and a dunking machine ride thing. I smiled softly, "it's nice to be at the spring fete again~." I skipped to one of the teachers at the front with Sen trailing behind and gave her our tickets.

"Have fun Kat and friend~!" She waved us good bye as we walked into the back field.

"What do you want to do first?" Sen put his arm around me and thought.

"Hmm how's the rocket?" I was silent for a while as I thought of the previous times I went on it.

"Ok~," I skipped to it, dragging Sen behind me to the rocket ship. I saw one of my friends along the way and she had a ride too.

I grabbed onto Sen's arm as the chairs and ship went up and down. The movie was a cart that went on a CRAZY ride and we went along with it. We hopped out of the ship and looked around for something to do. Sen pointed to the thing with chairs that has no legs flying around in a circle. I smiled widely. "Yes!" He laughed as he dragged me to it. We watched as some people screamed as they spun around.

"Wonder when the ropes will break."

"That's what I thought..." We looked at each other and laughed. It was our turn to get on. I sat behind Sen and we put our seat belts on as we rose up. We started moving in a circular motion until we were high in the sky. Sen started laughing in excitement as I watched him having fun making me laugh as well. We kept spinning and spinning until it finally slowed down to a stop. Our hair was in a mess, well mine was Sen was fine. I unbuckled myself and hopped of skipping to Sen as he gave me a goofy smile. So cute~. I grabbed his hand and walked out of the fence that was there. We walked around as I hugged Sen's arm tightly. Suddenly Fiona came flying to me. "What's wrong Fiona?"

"Kat! You have dance remember!?" Fiona said in between breaths. I gasped and ran to the New Hall hoping I wasn't late. I waved at Sen as Rena called me over. He sat down in a seat and I went back stage to change. It was a blue singlet that had a white bow/ribbon and 3-quarter tights. Some were dressed in white and some in blue as we got on stage. We all sat down, looking down and then the music stared.

'A shot in the dark...' We all shot up and started our dance wolf group and predator group danced at separate times but from time to time ended up being merged into one big group. Our hair out of our eyes as we danced elegantly yet fiercely. Of course a wolf is fierce. Fast parts came and gone as they finished.

'Cause I'm falling to pieces...' We all dropped to the floor. Falling to pieces... A good 3-5 seconds past as we got up and bowed. Everyone clapped at our hard work. I smiled at Sen as he smiled back. We all got off the stage panting and started changing back into our usual clothes. I ran to the front of the stage and hugged Sen tightly. "Good job~" he whispered in my ear as I blushed faintly.

"Th-thanks," I looked away from him as he smiled at me.

"C'mon what do you want to do now?" I buried my face in his chest as I thought for a few seconds.

"Oh I heard Aisha's in the dunking machine, lets go~."

"Heh~ ok~." I grabbed his hand and skipped to the dunking machine. (I don't know what's its called ok? Q~Q)

There was a tank filled with water and a target to the side and Aisha was sitting in a chair with no legs at the top. "Kat help I didn't sign up for this!"

"Well you are school leader do it for the school~"

"Hmf! Your doing it next!"

"Wait what!?" I hugged Sen tightly. "I dun wanna!" Sen giggled.

"C'mon~" I looked up and saw Sen looking at me with his cute, sparkling eyes. My eye twitched as I gave in.

"I hate you," I said as I walked to change.

"I love you too!" Sen giggled a small cute one which made my eye twitch again.

"Ooo~ Kat's getting lovey dovEYYY!" Aisha screamed as she fell in the pool of water. Chung laughed.

"S-sorry not my fault the ball hit the target! Hahaha!" Aisha got to the surface and spat water at Chung as she got out and chased Chung. I grumbled as I got on the chair on top. Sen smirked as he threw the ball up and down in his hand.

"I god damn hate you," I grumbled.

"I god damn love you~" and after that he threw the ball straight in the target.

"WOAH!" With that I fell in. It's just good I'm a strong swimmer. I got out and into my usual clothes. Sen came up to me having a giggling fit. I glared at Sen.

"Ah c'mon Kit Kat I'm sowwie~" my eye twitched. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Sen's eyes widened then he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. He nipped my bottom lip and I obliged by opening up for him. His tongue entered my mouth and explored every inch of it. My tongue played and danced with his tongue for a few minutes then pulled back.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Kit Kat~" I pouted and grabbed his hand.

"It's the end lets go."

"Oh oh! What about that side!?" My eyes widened. 'How the hell did I forget about that!?' I smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "H-huh?"

"Lets go~" I grabbed his hand and ran to the giant yellow side. We grabbed a rug thing to sit on and ran up the stairs.

"I bet I'm faster."

"Nu uh I am."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it!" We got to the top and sat on our rugs.

"3." We said in unison and grabbed the sides. "2." We leaned forward. "1, go!" We pushed off and slid down. "Yeah!" We got to the end. "I won! No I did! Stop copying me!" We glared at each other. "..." We started laughing and held hands walking out. We put the rugs back and went back to Sen's car.

* * *

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. Sen opened the door and turned the light on. Confetti flew everywhere. "H-huh?"

"Happy birthday!" I got a slice of cheese cake and put it in his mouth. "Say cheese~" I took a picture of him. I looked at it and showed him.

"Hehe~"

"Ain't it cute~?" Sen managed to swallow the cake and speak.

"N-no..." I licked the cream of his cheek causing him to blush. "H-how did you manage to set the confetti?"

"Oh easy, Fiona, Chi jr and my cat army did it~"

"Chi jr?" A little baby gopher came up to Sen. It's soft brown fur shone in the light. It's big brown, cute eyes stared up at Sen.

"Chi jr~" I picked her up and hugged her. Then I set her down. "Now..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his back touched the wall. He blushed as I got close. "I have another surprise~" I grabbed his hand and made him stand in front of my room as I went to change inside.

* * *

WARNING THIS PART IS INAPPROPRIATE THIS IS M RATED PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THEN UH 15! PLEASE I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LOSE YOUR INNOCENCE READ ON IF YOUR PERVS, CURIOUS, 15 OR OLDER! YOU ARE WARNED!

* * *

I knocked on the door signaling Sen to come in. Once he came in he nose bled instantly. There were roses spread across the room and I was wearing a bra with a black transparent thing going down making it look like a waist high dress and with black panties that had 'Property of Master Sen' written on the back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got close. My nose touched his, I played with his hair, my lips softly brushed against his and our breathes mingled together. "K-Kat..." I pulled back and pushed him on the rose bed. I crawled on top of him and stared down into his eyes with a sexy smirk on my face as I pinned him down making some rose petals bounce up. He blushed madly.

"Happy birthday Master..." I grabbed him there and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**Rena: Kat you bad kitty~**

**Kat: sh-shut up *looks the other way blushing***

**Elsword: *nose bleeds***

**Kat: PERV! *whacks Elsword***

**Elsword: x/x**

**Raven: Eevee~**

**Eve: no**

**Raven: but-**

**Eve: no buts**

**Aisha: perv**

**Raven: hey!**

**Rena: where's Chung?**

**Aisha: hmf**

**Kat: *points to grave***

**Elgang: *jaw drops***

**Kat: bai~ Happy Birthday Mistress/Princess/Empress/Queen/Milady/Duchess/Lad ****y Sen~**


End file.
